


i love you like the stars above

by neilperrys



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Ann Arbor Inspired Characterization, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, seriouslly guys go watch ann arbor sa, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilperrys/pseuds/neilperrys
Summary: Most kisses after were similar to the ones mentioned. Happy, heated, sad, angry, anything. But they were all kisses, and they both enjoyed each and every one of them. They loved each other, simple as that.





	i love you like the stars above

Kiss number one was awkward and messy- of course it was, they were eleven, and kissing for the first time in general. But it was nervous and real- something only between Ernst and Moritz. In that moment, it was the only thing that mattered. Kiss number two was better, obviously. They were thirteen, and it was the eighth grade dance, they kissed in a mess of Taylor Swift and some eighties song neither of them knew. Kiss number five was on the first day of freshman year, right before they parted ways. Ernst grabbed Moritz's hand and pulled him in, kissing him quickly before disappearing into the theatre and Moritz wandered off into tech. Kiss number ten was shared in Ernst's room, both of them sitting cross-legged on his bed, with Ernst trying desperately to kiss Moritz's sadness away. Kiss number fifteen was softer, a kiss to part ways as Moritz claimed he was alright, leaving Ernst to try and sleep until the worries went away. 

Kiss number forty five was at the homecoming dance their sophomore year, three days after Moritz turned fifteen. Neither of them had gotten dressed up- it was only homecoming. However, Ernst was living his best life on the dance floor, jamming to some nineties pop-rock that probably only he had heard of. Bouncing on his heels, he held out a hand for Moritz to take. Moritz shook his head, before giving up and allowing himself to be dragged on the dance floor. As the song changed into an eighties ballad, Ernst kissed him by the snacks, an arm around his waist and Moritz's hand on his cheek.

Kiss number one hundred was at an abandoned barnyard. They wanted to adventure. Or, Ernst wanted to adventure and Moritz came along to make sure he didn't die. While Ernst dusted away cobwebs and shooed away rats, Moritz set out the blanket for their picnic. Ernst gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth, eyes lighting up. Quicker than lightning, he scooped up a very tiny frog, almost tripping over himself in the rush to show Moritz. Moritz laughed, giving a chaste kiss to his lips, before petting the frog. At that point, the frog hopped away, presumably outside.

Kiss number one hundred fifty was tearful and sad. Moritz sat on Ernst's bed, his tears staining the pillow he was crying into. Ernst had an arm around him, gently rubbing his hand as his heartwrenching sobs never ceased. Once they got fewer and more space was between them, Ernst kissed Moritz so gently, covering him with a blanket and moving to sleep on the floor.

Kiss number two hundred was soft. Ernst's black eye was far too visible, and his nose looked broken. Not only that, but if the scratches were anything to go by, the other guy definitely had some nails. "Don't worry," he'd forced out in an attempt to lighten the mood, "you should see the other guy." It made Moritz almost sick to look at him, so he closed his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss, trying to fight back the tears and the twinges of anger he felt.

Kiss number two hundred and twenty one was heated and messy as they kicked the sheets off of Ernst's bed. Ernst kept on moving, latching himself to different spots on Moritz's neck as they both desperately tried to get undressed as quickly as they could. When the last of their clothes fell to the floor, for a moment, they just stared at each other, before blowing up in giggles and quick kisses. And then the mood was back in a flash, their fingers intertwined as Ernst dragged a line of kisses lower than Moritz thought anyone would.

Kiss number four hundred was when they reunited for the first time since high school. Ernst taken a couple years studying abroad, and Moritz had opened up his indie bookstore, Wendla's cafe right next door. Moritz stared idly at his book when the door swung open and- damn, Ernst got taller somehow. He smiled, the smile not quite a full one. Moritz restrained himself from jumping over the counter and launching full speed into his arms, but that was very hard. As Ernst walked towards the desk, Moritz stood, resting his chin in his hands expectantly. Ernst leaned towards him, kissing him as gently as he used to.

Kiss number four hundred and thirty five was at the door to their new apartment, their hands clutched together as they kissed, happy to finally have a home to call their own.

Most kisses after were similar to the ones mentioned. Happy, heated, sad, angry, anything. But they were all kisses, and they both enjoyed each and every one of them. They loved each other, simple as that.


End file.
